


On the Cusp between the Past and the Present

by SigmaEins



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Gen, I don't know what I'm actually writing at 3 in the morning, Just came to my mind and decided to write it, No worries Rinko took care of the bastard, Other, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaEins/pseuds/SigmaEins
Summary: Princess- well, former princess Imai Lisa finds herself in a situation beyond control.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	On the Cusp between the Past and the Present

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I posted a part of a two shot when I had a multi chapter fic to cater to lmao.
> 
> Enjoy the story, guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the idea of the story itself.

Imai Lisa, former princess turned refugee, panted as she tried to escape the people that were chasing her. She was along with her childhood friend and knight-in-training Minato Yukina, as well as a few soldiers and civilians that were able to escape the moment the Empire invaded their homeland. They were on their way to a country ruled by one of their allies when suddenly, they were ambushed along the way. Granted, she tried negotiating with them with what she has but the mercenaries have something different in their mind much more valuable than her material possessions.

Her life.

Apparently, they were paid to chase down the last remaining royal bloodline with a hefty sum and land as a reward. Lisa made up her decision to be the bait and ordered Yukina to protect the civilians along with the soldiers they were with. Yukina tried to reason but Lisa was no longer hearing any of it and started running to the opposite side of their destination. Hence, what led her now to this current predicament. 

An arrow shot past, nearly killing her in the process if not for the branch that tripped her face down to the ground. She groaned in pain and heard that they were about to catch up to her. She scanned her surroundings but failed to see anything that would be of use to her current situation. She quickly tried to get up but luck wasn't on her side this time. As one of the mercenaries caught up, she was kicked to the stomach and immediately lost consciousness after.

* * *

When Lisa came to, she was tied and being dragged by the mercenaries that she encountered earlier. Looking at her surroundings, she confirmed that they haven't yet left the forest that she ran into earlier. She tried to see if she could escape from her bindings but failed as it was tied too tight. She tried to reach from her pocket but suddenly, a horn sounded. The mercenaries with her looked warily with each other.

"Did you hear that?" Ask one of them. 

"Yes." Said another. "It sounded like a war horn, but much different than what the empire uses."

The guy, who seemed to be the leader, had his eyes widened in recognition and fear. "That's no ordinary horn. That's the usual warning from the soldiers of Greifenstag wh- ghk!" Before he could finish his sentence, he was struck to the head with an arrow coming from behind. The others tried to scramble for escape but all of their escape routes were now blocked by walls of flame. 

"Trespassers! In the name of the king, surrender now or face judgement."

One of the bandits, in a ditch effort to live free, tried to jump over the walls of flame that were enacted, combusted into flames. The rest of them watched in horror and dropped their weapons in fear. Lisa tried once again to free herself when suddenly, she felt a spell being weaved and once again her head laid to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

When she came to the third time, she was in a dungeon along with one of the mercenaries that abducted her. Her hands were no longer bound and her injured foot dressed. The other guy she was with was still unconscious. She took a moment to assess her situation.

 _Was I caught by empire agents? No. The mercenaries said earlier that I was to be sold to them so there's no point that this guy should be here with me._ She put a hand to her chin. _Wait, the leader mentioned something earlier, Greifenstag? Why does that sound so familiar... wait. Wait wait wait no! Greifenstag! Of all the worst possible scenarios, I had to be brought here!_

Lisa's fear wasn't unfounded. The Kingdom of Greifenstag was the seat of the Mad King that conquered the lands decades ago. He was a proud warrior and unrivaled leader that united the warring lands. The lands prospered for a while until suddenly, the king was surrounded by traitors, spies, and liars that he had all of those closest to him executed and the lands closed. No one is allowed to come in nor go out lest they would face the punishment enacted, which is either torture, slavery, or death. The empire once tried to conquer the lands but ultimately failed, which is a feat in itself. Rumors said that when the king died, all his descendants decided not to change anything in fear that it would happen to them as well and the kingdom would collapse. And now, either with a stroke of luck or extreme misfortune, Lisa found herself imprisoned on the same kingdom everyone feared to enter.

"You!" Lisa was startled when she heard a voice behind her. The man was now awake and is looking at her in anger. He suddenly lunged at her but she was able to dodge on time and kicked him to the shins, earning a grunt of pain from the man. She tried to look for something to fight back with when she was suddenly being pushed to the ground with her hands above her head pinned and the man above her.

"It's your fault why we got here in the first place!" She tried to struggle but the man punched her stomach. Lisa groaned in pain. 

"If I'm going to die here, then I might as well enjoy myself with you fir-" He was then thrown to the side by a sudden gust of wind with his back hitting the wall. There in the dungeon with them stood a woman almost at her age with straight black hair and violet eyes wearing robes and staff pointed to the mercenary. A whisper was uttered and the man was no more, his body burned to ashes.

The woman closed her eyes and stood still with head bowed to the ashes left behind as if in a prayer before approaching Lisa, who then recovered and was trying to get away from Rinko out of fear. The woman stopped in front of her and was about to say something when suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Rinrin! Are you done over there?" Another woman with purple hair worn in twin pigtails entered the holding cell they were in, clad in heavy armor with two axes sheated on her back. 

"I'm sorry, there was a problem earlier but I already dealt with it, Ako-chan" The woman, called 'Rinrin' looked at Lisa while she addressed the newcomer. This woman, Ako, approached her and knelt beside Lisa.

"Are you Imai Lisa?" She asked while offering her a hand. Lisa looked at Ako warily, not sure if she should trust these people or not especially with what she just witnessed moments earlier. The warrior, as if getting the message, scratched her head and looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry about that. We were given orders to execute witnesses on our mission to retrieve you." She smiled at her brightly. "Don't worry, we're here to help!"

Lisa hesitated, then took her hand and was hoisted up. Ako scanned her for injuries. "Can you walk?"

After stomping her foot hard and walking in circles, Lisa responded. "Yes, I think I can." 

"Then, follow us. I'll be in the front while Rinrin guards our back." Ako and 'Rinrin' looked at each other and nodded. "Make sure to keep quiet. We'll answer all of your questions later on." 

* * *

After Lisa was led out from a seemingly hidden passageway that was built in the dungeons, she was then requested to change clothes and don the persona of merchants by Ako, which she did. They are currently riding in a caravan with random goods in it. Ako and 'Rinrin' were with her at the back, looking out for any possible signs of danger. After a few hours of being in the caravan, it stopped and there was suddenly a knock that alerted both her saviors that was done in what seemingly was like a pattern. Ako sighed in relief and slumped down while the woman beside her patted her head. 

After a few moments, a different knock pattern resounded, which prompted Ako to jump out the caravan. 

'Rinrin' just smiled and gestured to Lisa. "We're here. Let's go." 

The princess got out the caravan and was greeted by a servant, who led them inside what seemed to be a palace. Above the entrance would be what seems to be a coat of arms, the image of a wolf and a gryphon in a standing position, facing each other while holding a shield that had crossed swords and an artistic image of the moon embedded in between them. The color blends were of black and turqoise, with black as its base color. Lisa took a note of the image before her before entering. 

The servant ushered them into the great hall, where a teal haired woman in a heavily decorated blue and silver armor waited. The servant bowed. 

"My lord, Dame Udagawa and Lady Shirokane has arrived." The woman nodded at the servant and dismissed him. When the man left, Ako literally ran to the woman with the speed of a galloping horse.

"Sayo-san, Sayo-san! We completed the mission successfully!" Ako looked at the woman, apparently named Sayo, as if waiting for praise while Rinko stood back and watched the scene with a smile. 

Sayo sighed and patted Ako on the head. "Good job, Dame Udagawa. Lady Shirokane, I trust there haven't been any issues on the cover up?"

"Don't worry... the spies you sent earlier... helped a lot..." 

"I'm glad to hear that." Sayo gave one last ruffle to Ako's head and approached Lisa. She bowed her head. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hikawa Sayo, Duke of one of the most important lands in Greifenstag." She held Lisa's left hand up and placed a kiss at the back. "A pleasure to meet you, princess" 

Lisa was surprised then returned the gesture, not wanting to be rude to her host. "Please, my kingdom was already taken over by the empire. I am no longer a princess."

Sayo chuckled. "No, you're wrong." 

Lisa looked at her, confused, but Sayo only gave her a small smile and turned to their two companions, who seemingly were about to collapse. She sighed. "Ako, Rinko. Go ahead and get some rest. I'll take care of our guest from here." The two of them excused themselves and left Sayo and Lisa behind, alone. 

"My apologies for the rough treatment that you experienced, princess. As you can see, our kingdom does not welcome guests in the orders of the Mad King." 

"Isn't the Mad King dead for centuries?" Lisa asked in a whisper, afraid that someone would hear. 

Sayo nodded and led her out of the great hall and into the west wing of the palace. "Indeed, the Mad King is dead, but there is the problem of his successors as well." She led Lisa into a room that seemed more like an office and gestured for her to sit, which Lisa did so. 

"There were rumors that they continued the 'tradition' per se, but it was never proven. Not even the empire's scouts were able to pinpoint any information about it."

"Yes, the rumors that were spread were indeed true." Sayo approached the large window in the room and looked up the night sky. "My ancestors are sworn to protect the people of this land as well as its ruler. That also extends to myself."

"I see..." 

The room was silent for a while, until Sayo spoke once more. "If I may, princess. I received the official report from Rinko about what happened when she found you. Pray tell, what is the princess of a lost kingdom doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"..." Lisa was reluctant to answer, although she didn't need to, given that the Duke seemed to know more.

"Perhaps... you were crossing the border to convene with your allies at the Queendom of Kirschell?"

"...Surprising how you knew all that when we just met, my lord" Lisa hissed. 

"My apologies. The work that I do does not only involve running the affairs of this land. The Hikawa family also specializes in espionage." Sayo faced her and bowed in apology. "It is also one of the duties we were entrusted by the great conqueror before he turned mad. To ensure that the land is taken care of. In any means possible." There was a glint in the noble's eye as she said this. "Although, we were unable to fulfill those duties as of late." 

"What do you mean?" 

Sayo only looked at her for a few minutes, silence ensued until she spoke once again. "Perhaps you'll see in the morning. We have until the next full moon to have you be on your way to Kirschell. I will have Ako and Rinko accompany you tomorrow on a tour of the land." She went to the door of her office and opened it, gesturing Lisa to go first. "I'll show you your room, princess."

So many questions left unspoken but Lisa could only give out a sigh as she was led to the room she was going to stay temporarily in.

* * *

After having breakfast the next day, the duke excused herself to see to some preparations for someone's arrival. Meanwhile, Lisa, Ako, and Rinko were on a carriage to inspect the land. Ako chatted on some adventure that she went to along with Rinko earlier in the morning when suddenly, Rinko spoke.

"Princess... Imai-san, was it?" Lisa nodded and gave Rinko a smile in which she returned. 

Ako looked at Lisa as well. "Imai Lisa... Lisa-san... Lisa-nee? Can I call you that?"

"E-ehh.. why Lisa-nee?"

"Because you look and act like an older sister. Like onee-chan!"

"But I'm an only child though... well, it's fine. Call me whatever you want except for princess"

"Yay! Thanks, Lisa-nee." Ako beamed at her and Lisa couldn't help but ruffle the girl's head, which was received with a grumble.

"Imai-san..." Lisa turned to Rinko, who looked serious. "As you know, Greifenstag has... laws with regards to how things are run. If in any case... that you see something you do not like... remember we are only here to observe.."

"What do you mean?"

"Just... let the local guardsmen and soldiers handle more severe situations and..." Rinko paused to look at Lisa in the eye. "Remember, you are under the Hikawa family's aegis... One wrong move you do... She will be the one that suffers."

"I... yes, of course." Lisa nodded. "I won't do anything rash, I promise."

Rinko smiled softly. "That's all we ask, Imai-san."

* * *

Lisa could only look in horror. She saw the conditions of the citizens, the hanging bodies executed in the middle of each village, poorly maintained houses, fields barely taken care of. She couldn't even begin to stomach what she was seeing. If she thought that was the worst of it, she was wrong. She saw a child crying and a man begging the soldiers to at least let them out so that they can look for food but was beaten instead. When the man kept begging, the soldiers ended up dragging the man away to the town square, where the execution was apparently always held. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

 _And the so called Duke just let this happen?_ Lisa gritted her teeth in anger. She could feel a hand on her shoulder. It was Ako.

"Lisa-nee..."

"Ako... How could she let them do this?" Lisa was already trembling from restrained anger. "All that talk of being the protector of these people..."

"Imai-san." Rinko grabbed her arm. Lisa turned to her. "Please calm down. I'll ask Hikawa-san to explain it in detail later, but for now, try to endure it."

Lisa clicked her tongue and took a deep breath. She was going to have a word with the Duke later.

* * *

Sayo was dressed in her best court attire when Lisa came in barging like a bull in rage. The duke looked at her with surprise before her face turned back to the poker face the princess was acquainted with. Sayo greeted her with a bow.

"How may I assist you, princess?"

"What do yo- The people here are suffering, and you're just letting them!" Lisa grabbed Sayo by the collar of her dress shirt. "How could you?"

"We will have a long talk later about this, but for now please-" Ako came barging in, panting. 

"Sayo-san! The king has arrived."

"I see." Sayo gently pushed Lisa's hand away from her. "Princess, we'll have a long conversation about this later. Please stay put." After that, she left.

"Lisa-nee, me and Rinrin will be downstairs as well to greet his majesty. Please wait for us here, alright?" Ako practically begged the brunette princess. 

Lisa was taken aback. She had loads of questions to ask but for now, she'll let them attend to the king that arrived. "Of course. Go on, Ako. I'll be fine." Ako gave her a look of gratitude and ran off, leaving Lisa along with her thoughts.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, she could see the King's retinue leave. She looked out until she could no longer see them, which then prompted her to get out of her room and go to the great hall where the three certainly are when she sees multiple servants run past her room and into the master bedroom with what seems like medical supplies. Her mind was filled with worry.

_Was any of them hurt? What happened down there?_

"Lisa-nee!" Ako ran to her, carrying a box of medical supplies. 

"Ako! What happened? Is someone injured?"

"We'll explain later. Right now, I need to deliver these to Sayo-san." 

"I'll help." 

The two of them carried the supplies to the master bedroom and from there, she could see Sayo lying on the bed with her upper body, bloody and naked with multiple slash marks and lacerations on her skin. Lisa's eyes widened. There was a lot of blood coming out from Sayo's wounds. Rinko was trying her best to cure Sayo to no avail. Lisa put the medical supplies with her down and approached Rinko. 

"What happened?!" 

"Hikawa-san was punished when the king found out she was giving away food to the citizens." She could hear a groan of pain when Rinko tried to disinfect the wounds in her body. Ako stood near the door and was looking into the windows as well as if making sure no enemies were to enter. 

_What? Was she being punished for that? For her to feed his own subjects who are suffering from hunger and poverty???_ Lisa stared at Rinko in disbelief, not sure whether to believe the black haired fire wizard or not. She looked at Ako for answers only to find her frowning at nothing with her hands clenched to her sides.

Rinko, as if reading the princess' mind, continued. "Hikawa-san took every step possible to make sure that no one will figure it out and if they did, it will all just lead back to her and her alone." She finished treating the wounds and applied bandages to them. "In all honesty... the condition that you saw out there... is the mildest as it could be..." With that, Rinko sat in silence.

"You mean, the situation out there is much worse?! What kind of ruler does he consider himself to be if he does not look out for his subjects?!" Lisa fumed. She could not fathom that someone like that became a ruler of a nation. Her father always taught her to be kind and just to her subjects. Seeing the kingdom like this... It goes against every single thing that she believed in. And that didn't sit well with her.

She looked at Sayo, who is currently unconscious. _Is this what you've been dealing with the whole time? And to think that you also had to rescue me in the middle of it all..._ Lisa gave the sleeping figure a sad smile. _You're an idiot... I don't deserve to be saved when you're in the middle of it all, suffering..._


End file.
